inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 007 (Chrono Stone)
Training at God Eden! (ゴッドエデンの特訓！,'' Goddoeden no tokkun!'' ) is the seventh episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone series. Summary The episode starts with Tenma in his bedroom, thinking about Endou being imprisoned in the compressed dimension. Then, Raimon is seen in the soccer club's room, but it's now forbidden to play soccer. Otonashi Haruna showed to Tenma and the others, that Endou was apparently dead one month ago and the people of the normal timeline believe it was in a car crash. Later, Gouenji appeared, and was shown to know all about El Dorado, and what happened to Endou. He was seen wearing the same Time Bracelet, exactly similar to the one Tsurugi Yuuichi wore in the Episode 3. He suggested to Raimon that they could go to God Eden to practice. Arriving to God Eden, Tenma and the others began trying to use the Keshin Armed mode. But, they didn't suceed to use it. Then, Team A5 appeared and their captain, Einamu, said that they were Alpha's special force team. So a five-vs-five match began between them and Raimon. Einamu immediately used a hissatsu, Shoot Command 06, and scored the first goal, breaking easily Shinsuke's Majin The Hand. Plot The episode begins with Tenma waking up, recalling about Endou being imprisoned by Beta in the compressed dimension, which made Tenma worried for him. Later in the morning, when he and the other remaining Raimon mem bers were gathering outside the clubroom, they found that their clubroom was locked due to the national ban on soccer. The members felt helpless, looking at the locked clubroom and thinking about the members who left, especially Sangoku. Soon after, Haruna approached them, worrying even further and added that Endou is dead, which shocked the members. In the clubroom, they came to clear the confusion about it, where news about Endou being dead is shown in the news. Later, Tenma told Otonashi that Endou is still living, which comforted Otonashi from the despair of Endou's death and she believes that Endou is alive now. Fei, wanting to make sure that her memory of him still exists, checks if s he still recognises Fei. Otonashi still remembers them and it is concluded that only Endou's history is being modified. Soon later, Fei also mentioned that if Endou is imprisoned for too long, the current situation might turn out to be reality, where it will much harder to turn back the modification made by Protocol Omega 2.0. Hence, they are more convinced that the only way to solve the problem is to defeat Protocol Omega 2.0. Otonashi was also notified later that Beta also removed the other members' passionate feelings for soccer which caused them to dislike soccer and leave the team through mind control. They later started to pursue Keshin Armed to have a higher chance to defeat Protocol Omega 2.0. While they were finding a spot to train, the fields where they can find are all banned from use, which made it hard for them to train. While finding a place, they received a call from Gouenji to meet him. Gouenji later reveals that he knows about El Dorado, where he says that he wants to help the remaining Raimon members to rescue Endou, especially when he also added that he won't allow El Dorado to change history as well. Later, Fei was shocked that he wasn't affected by the modification of soccer, which also revealed that Gouenji also possesses a Time Bracelet as well, along with Yuuichi, which helped Gouenji to avoid the effects of the modification of history. That also showed that he knows Dr. Arno Crossword which later stopped by to confirm that it's a Time Bracelet. Dedicator X also left a message in the bracelet, which said "This bracelet is already worn. The wearer would turn to save soccer". The bracelet also showed the match between Beta and Raimon, which Gouenji became aware of after watching the match, which Dedicator X is also from the future, where the technology to produce the bracelet is availible, which the person's intention might be related to the Second Stage Children, however unknown. Gouenji later concluded the discussion by providing Raimon a place to train, God Eden. It is later revealed that it is also the only place where they can train at in the world, where in Chrono Stone it is introduced by Gouenji as a facility where children which have potential were gathered by Fifth Sector go through training, namely SEEDs. Meanwhile, at the rooftop of El Dorado Headquaters, Einamu gathered the four other members who were under Alpha's lead which formed Team A5. Einamu also said that their leader is Alpha, not Beta, where others agreed to go with him. When Tenma and the others reached God Eden, they began their pursuit for Keshin Armed. Out of a sudden, Team A5 appeared and declared a soccer battle, which Team A5 convinced them that they will grant Raimon's wishes if they win, even though Einamu does not plan to keep the promise. Before the match starts, Fei starts to discuss with the members about Team A5 appearing rather than Protocol Omega 2.0, which seems suspicious. They also suspect that they didn't declare the soccer battle under El Dorado's orders. However, it's revealed that it is also a chance for Raimon to compete with Team A5 as a part of training in pursuit of Keshin Armed, which Fei added that this is only real-battle situation availible for them to train. So a five-vs-five match began between them and Raimon. While playing, Einamu revealed that it is not related to the change of history, where Einamu jumped to conclusions that they would lose since they cannot use Keshin Armed. Einamu immediately used a hissatsu, Shoot Command 06 later, and scored the first goal, breaking Shinsuke's Majin The Hand easily, where the episode ends with Tenma saying that just using Keshins won't help them win the match. Hissatsu/Keshin used Hissatsu *'SH Shoot Command 06' (Debut) *'GK Majin The Hand' (Chrono Stone debut) Keshin *'KH Majin Pegasus Arc' *'KH Kensei Lancelot' *'KH Sousha Maestro' *'KH Goseishin Titanias' *'KH Sengoku Bushin Musashi' Proverb *'Midori' Nothing is impossible when they've been able to conquer all sorts of trouble before! Category:Chrono Stone episodes Category:Chrono Stone season 1 episodes Category:Episodes